


M. A. D.

by AguScribbles



Category: Julian Casablancas + The Voidz
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:24:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AguScribbles/pseuds/AguScribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the after show party, Alex realises that maybe he shouldn't have mixed drugs with his bottled-up affection for his bandmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	M. A. D.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my dear friend, Jannu, who is obsessed with these two and came up with the clever name for this ship. Kitapetis.
> 
> Title inspired by the song M.utually A.ssured D.estruction by JC + The Voidz.

He stumbled out of the stall, that familiar prickling sensation still in his nose. A girl standing in the bathroom eyed him from head to toe and raised her eyebrow.

"Isn’t that the ladies’ room?" she asked bluntly.

Alex shook his head, smiling, and put a finger to his mouth. He wanted to make a sexy ‘shhhh’ sound but ended up giving her an awkward giggle.

She shrugged and he left, walking down the corridor to the room where the after party was held. The light was dimmed and the familiar smell of weed hit his nose. He smirked at the memory of how just one blunt was sufficient for a whole night of partying. Those teenage days…

Somebody kept insisting on playing old rock ballads and he found himself embracing a girl in a slow dance to Guns’n’Roses. Her hair was red and she had the cutest dimples he’s ever seen and she kept running her hands up and down his spine. His head started feeling light but at the same time his limbs became heavier and heavier, so he kissed her cheek and moved to the sofa to rest a little. 

He laid his head on the corduroy backrest and looked around the room with half-lidded eyes: next to him Amir was vigorously discussing something with a petite girl whose laugher reverberated through the room, some people were dancing, some were drinking beer and chatting while leaned comfortably against the wall.

"It’s always you and your goddamned legs," he heard Jeff’s voice above his head.

"Chill mate, what do you want?" Alex raised his head with a grin.

"Shove your legs together, man, I have no place to sit."

"Why won’t you just come and sit in my lap. Man." 

"Dude, stop joking around," Jeff replied and started nudging Alex’s shin with his shoe. It took only one tug of Alex’s long arm at the hem of Jeff’s shirt to make him lose balance and land awkwardly in the Australian’s lap (and elbow Amir in the back in the process). Alex grinned at him.

"Comfortable, much?" he asked, gently wrapping his long arms around Jeff’s back.

"What are you doing, Alex, is this some kind of weird gay chicken?"

"GAY CHICKEN!" somebody shouted behind them. Suddenly there were five or six people around them, all grinning and shouting "gay chicken! gay chicken!"

Jeff cocked his eyebrow in a silent challenge and in a swift motion moved to straddle Alex’s lap. He smiled, lowered his head to Alex’s ear and whispered “Comfortable indeed…”, then proceeded to put his hands on the other’s face. He could see how Alex’s pupils widened  under the curtain of his messy fringe, hear how his breath suddenly hitched, and it was a matter of seconds until their lips were slotted together in a reluctant kiss. The people gathered around them started cheering and shouting encouragements, somebody said “don”t back off now, guys!”

So Jeff put his hands a little lower, still straddling Alex's lap, making Alex was grip his thighs just under his butt. Alex let out an involuntary moan and pressed Jeff flush to his chest, probing with his tongue at his mouth and letting himself in without question. The crowd behind them grew silent suddenly. Jeff put both hands on Alex’s chest and pushed himself away with a sheepish grin.

"Well… you won this one," he admitted, getting up on his feet and almost immediately disappearing into the crowd.

—-

A while later, when the high started wearing off and the constant buzzing of people’s chatter started annoying the hell out of him, he stepped outside of the room. In the corridor, not far away from the party, Jeff was siting on the floor, leaned against the wall, nursing his third or fourth beer that night. He stared at the wall in front on him while taking another sip of his drink. He didn’t actually look sad, but pensive for sure.

Alex approached him and nudged Jeff’s shoe with his foot, mimicking his actions from before.

"Hey, mate… dude," he shuffled his feet and stood awkwardly over Jeff, until he decided to just share the room on the floor with him. Heavy silence fell between them.

"Listen, I…" Alex tried, but Jeff looked at him with furrowed brows and he shut up. Another awkward moment passed.

After a while Jeff stretched his hand out and bumped Alex’s elbow with his beer bottle. He was smiling, as usual, being the warm-hearted person he was. Alex took a sip out of the bottle and handed it back.

"Did you really mean that…" Jeff looked him in the eye while gesturing between them with his beer. "You know… this."

What was he supposed to say? It wasn’t exactly something Alex planned to do, or actually wanted to happen, but it was true that he felt the closest with Jeff out of all bandmates. They knew each other for years, toured together, partied together, went together through some crazy shit sometimes and during this time Alex thought maybe once or twice to just go to sleep with Jeff in his bunk in the tour bus. Or to taste his lips, that were so much fuller than his own. Or to pull at those dark curls, so that he could tip Jeff’s head back and bite at his neck to leave a dark bruise.

He heard himself breathing heavily and he already felt that familiar pressure coiling deep down in his stomach and he closed his eyes and banged the back of his head on the wall. Jeff shuffled closer to look him in the face, concern visbile in his eyes. That nice guy he was.

"You know what? Fuck it," Alex exclaimed, grabbing Jeff hard by the back of his neck and pressing their lips together. A muffled sound left Jeff’s mouth and he instinctively tried to push himself away but Alex held him tightly burying one of his hands in his hair. He hummed with pleasure when Jeff finally relaxed and started respodning, shyly but positively, to his actions.

The next few moments were like a blur to him - hands suddenly entwining, getting up on his feet and dragging Jeff along, fidning himself in that goddamned stall in the ladies’ bathroom.

As soon as the door closed behind them, they both seemed to have lost their inhibitions. Alex’s hands roamed under Jeff’s loose NO PLEASURES shirt, caressing that soft skin of his torso and abs, Jeff held him firmly by the hips, leaving kisses and marks along his collarbone. He moaned in pleasure and anticipation when Jeff pinned him to the wall and kissed him fiercely while pulling hard at his hair, so that Alex felt tears prickling in his eyes. But it all was so good, felt so right - Jeff’s knee between his thighs, the brushing of their hips against each other and that quiet sobbing sound Jeff made everytime Alex shoved his tongue into his mouth.

When they separated for a moment, cheeks flushed, pupils blown wide in arousal and their erections more and more visible in their pants, Jeff pressed his arms to the wall on both sides of Alex’s head and whispered “What the hell are we trying to do?” but Alex’s skin felt too tight on his bones and he knew that this was his only chance, so he pushed him to the other wall and promptly got on his knees. Unbuckling Jeff’s belt took him longer than he wanted, especially when he heard Jeff’s constant “oh God oh God oh God” whispered under his breath, but when he finally slid his pants down and got his dick out they both moaned.

Alex has never felt this high before, no amount of weed, not all the lines he’s snorted in his lifetime made him feel so light and so good and so… wanted. He took Jeff deep in his mouth in one smooth motion and sucked as if his life depended on it. Jeff’s breath hitched audibly and he braced himself against the stall walls and threw his head back, eyes closed.

Not long then, Jeff couldn't hold it in any longer and without warning - save for his uncontrolable moaning and whimpers - he released all the tensions and knots all over. One of his hands gripped Alex’s hair tightly, almost causing pain, the other still pressed firmly against the wall, and he came with a muffled moan from behind his gritted teeth. He slumped heavily on the toilet seat, panting and letting out a breathy laugh. “You…” he pointed his finger at Alex, who got up from his knees and tried to adjust the bulge still tight in his skinny jeans. “Well, I guess it’s only fair if I return the favor,” Jeff smiled, pulling Alex a little closer.

—-  
When minutes later, they stumbled out of the stall, all messy hair and flushed cheeks, they almost knocked over a girl, who looked at them with arms crossed and raised eyebrows. She shook her long brown hair and said with a grin “I hope you realise the walls aren’t soundproof.”  
Alex put a finger on his mouth and made the sexiest “shhhh” sound Jeff has ever heard in his life. 


End file.
